That's Why I'm here
by Girlie G
Summary: ONE SHOT! When counselor Erestor finds himself attacked and alone in his office, he finds himself helpless. Until his best friend just happens to be wandering the hall....T for scary themes! not a slash


Title: That's Why I'm Here

Author: Girlie G

Summary: When counselor Erestor finds himself attacked and alone in his office, he finds himself helpless. Until his best friend just happens to be wandering the hall...T for scary themes!

Rating: T just to be safe

Warnings: Attempted rape, mild violence hurt and comfort

That's Why I'm Here

It was late. Most of the realm of Imladris was in the world of dreams. One elf however was still in his office, candles burning brightly as he mulled about one important document after another. So captivated by these documents, he did not hear the door open. He lifted his mug of tea to his lips just as the one who entered began speaking.

"Erestor, Mellon-nin, you have been working all day. Will you not retire soon? You must be tired." Spoke the intruder.

Erestor was so startled by the sudden voice, he almost dropped his mug of tea on the documents in surprise. Setting the tea down and glaring at the intruder with a mock glare Erestor replied, "Elrond! You startled me. Has no one ever told you it is rude to sneak up on people?"

"I did no sneaking," Elrond replied with an amused smile, "I entered the room as I always do. It was you who was so focused in your work that you did not hear my entrance."

"So now this is my fault," Erestor sighed feigning exasperation, "isn't it always?"

Elrond laughed and came closer to the desk. "It is late. You should be sleeping."

"Is that not as you say, 'the pot calling the kettle black' hir nin?" Erestor asked arching an eyebrow.

Elrond laughed in reply. "Maybe so. But I was just waiting for Glorfindel to come in with the last patrol to collect his report. He is home now and I shall retire as it is late," Elrond said putting emphasis on the last statement.

Erestor smiled at his lord. "I shall retire soon mellon nin, I just want to finish this last document." Elrond raised a skeptical eyebrow in response to this. "Honestly!" Erestor laughed, "I will be retiring within the hour!"

"Very well Erestor. I am holding you to that. I cannot have my counselor falling over from exhaustion now can I?" Elrond laughed as he walked to the door, "Goodnight mellon nin may you have nice dreams."

"Hannon le Elrond," Erestor replied with a smile, "sleep well." Elrond left the office then with one last smile and walked down the hallway toward his chambers.

Erestor smiled fondly after his old friend before returning to his work. After another half an hour, Erestor heard the door open again. He smiled without looking up. "Elrond, I told you I would retire soon. Really mellon nin I thought you would trust my wo-" Erestor stopped short as he realized it was not Elrond who stood in the doorway, but Feanor, a warrior of Imladris whom he was very familiar with. Erestor may even call him a friend or acquaintance. Erestor smiled politely. "Forgive me Feanor I thought you were Lord Elrond," he said quietly.

"No offense was taken lord Erestor I can assure you," Feanor replied with a bright smile.

"Good," Erestor replied setting down his work, "What may I do for you Feanor? Does Glorfindel have need of me?"

Erestor could have sworn he saw Feanor's eyes darken at the mention of his blonde friend. But quickly as the look appeared, it disappeared the same. "No, lord Erestor. I came in search of you," the warrior replied.

"Oh?" Erestor replied quirking an eyebrow inquisitively, "Whyfor?"

"I am going mad Erestor. I am in great need of your counsel," Feanor replied coming closer to the desk and laying his hands firmly on the polished wood.

Erestor lay down his quill and folded his hands on his desk. "Well," he spoke quietly, "I do not know how much assistance I will be, but I will do my best to help you Feanor. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Erestor, it is a personal problem. You see I am quite taken with a certain elf. However I am most certain that this elf does not feel the same," Feanor explained.

Erestor smiled kindly. "Well have you asked this elf about their feelings?" the older elf asked politely.

"Nay. I am afraid that said elf will reject me," Feanor replied.

Erestor smiled kindly at the elf before him. "I am sure that whoever this elf may be they will be most lucky to have your attentions," Erestor replied attempting to flatter the elf before him. Erestor also took great note that Feanor neglected to specify the sex of the elf, leading the counselor to believe that Feanor was quite taken by another male elf.

Feanor's eyes lit up. "Really Erestor? You think so?" Feanor asked in excitement.

Erestor smiled at the elf's renewed hope. "Aye. You are a most respected and revered warrior in lord Glorfindel's army. What elf would not be taken by such success? An elf would be quite foolish indeed for not returning your advances," Erestor replied.

Feanor was silent a moment studying Erestor. Suddenly, the counselor felt uncomfortable. As if he had said something wrong. Finally, Feanor's lips curled into a smile. "I am most pleased that you believe so. . .especially because it is coming from you," Feanor said quietly.

"Oh? Well it's just my humble opinion Feanor, but I am glad you think so highly of it," Erestor returned with a chuckle.

"Oh I do," Feanor replied stepping to Erestor's side of the desk.

"I. . .I am glad I was able to lift your spirits Feanor," Erestor stuttered feeling uncomfortable with Feanor in such close proximity.

"More than you can imagine Erestor," Feanor replied leaning down so that his face was mere inches from Erestor's finely pointed ear. Erestor gulped and opened his mouth to say something only to have Feanor cut him off. "I am most pleased, counselor, because. . .you are the elf I was speaking of," Feanor all but purred.

Erestor's eyes shot open. "W-what?" Erestor gasped in disbelief.

"Aye. It's you. It's always been you! And now that I know you feel the same, there's nothing preventing me from telling you straight out!" Feanor exclaimed excitedly.

Erestor swallowed thickly. "N. . .nay Feanor you have misunderstood me!" Erestor stammered.

"Shh shhh shhh my lovely, you do not have to be so shy around me!" Feanor replied advancing on Erestor.

Erestor stood up so quickly that his chair knocked over. "W-wait! Let me explain Feanor," Erestor squeaked.

"You already have told me Erestor. Did you not say that any elf would be foolish to not want me?" Feanor asked taking another step towards Erestor.

"Yes, I did Feanor but I did not mean-" Erestor stammered backing another step away.

"And you are no fool Erestor, therefore you must love me!" Feanor finished lashing out a hand and snatching Erestor's wrist. The counselor gasped at the tight grip. "And to think! I was worried you would reject me!"

"Feanor you have twisted my words around. I never meant that-" Erestor began attempting to pull his arm away.

Feanor's eyes narrowed. "Now none of that my love. I know you are nervous but don't worry, I will make it wonderful for us," Feanor purred lustfully.

"Make what wonderful?" Erestor asked, eyes wide while still attempting to pry his wrist away from Feanor.

"Our first night. Our consummation. Our. . .bonding," Feanor replied dreamily.

Erestor's eyes grew even wider if possible and he began to pull sharply away. "N. . .nay Feanor I have no desire to bond with you! **My heart belongs to another!" Erestor lied. **

Feanor ignored Erestor's protests and instead drew the counselor to his body. Erestor could feel Feanor's arousal through his leggings and he squeaked and attempted to pull away again. Feanor smiled lovingly down at Erestor before he pushed the counselor to the floor. "I will have this one way or another Erestor. I know you will love me after tonight if you have any doubts at all. And I will take what I desire to make you see that."

Erestor began to make noises of protest and attempted to twist away from Feanor . "Feanor! Cease this! I want no pa-," whatever Erestor was going to say fell on deaf ears as Feanor locked his lips over the counselor's. Erestor gasped and screamed into Feanor's mouth in anger and he began to kick and punch at the other elf.

Feanor smiled lazily as he broke the kiss and caught the other elf's wrists in his hand. "Now now, my love. You are not ready to play such games! The time will come when we can play such as you desire, but the time is not now. Not for our first time. Now hold still and I will give you a taste of what you desire!" Feanor declared as he gathered both wrists in one hand and pulled them above Erestor's head. He held the other elf pinned to the floor as he began his assault on Erestor's body.

'This is not happening,' Erestor thought in panic as he continued to kick and buck away from Feanor.

"Be still my pet," Feanor crooned petting the side of Erestor's face while still holding the panicked elf's wrists in one hand. "You're going to love this."

"NO!" Erestor yelped as Feanor bent his head down to nibble lightly on his neck. "Stop this at once!" Erestor demanded twisting away in disgust, "Your attention is unwanted."

"You'll want it once we get started my dear. Now just hush and let me do all the work," Feanor murmured planting a kiss on Erestor's nose.

"NO!" Erestor yelped again, "HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLE-" Erestor was cut off suddenly as Feanor backhanded him harshly.

"Quit your fighting and just accept it. We are doing this, and you are going to like it," Feanor growled.

Erestor shook his head frantically. "No, I will not do this!" he exclaimed bucking once again. This time he succeeded in throwing Feanor from his waist and Erestor wasted no time in scrambling to his feet and taking off into the darkened hallway.

Feanor growled in annoyance and followed quickly in pursuit. However no matter how much adrenaline was running through his system, Erestor was no match in speed for the elf on his heels and the counselor quickly found himself crashing to the ground with a hard body on top of him. Erestor began to struggle again before Feanor grew tired of his struggling and smashed the struggling elf's head into the ground.

Erestor saw black spots appear before his eyes and he groaned in pain; stilling momentarily to gather his wits. Feanor took this momentary distraction to bind the elf's hands and haul the elf to his feet against his body. "You will regret that Erestor," Feanor snarled dragging Erestor off back into Erestor's office.

Once the pair entered, Feanor threw Erestor the ground eliciting a soft grunt from the still recovering counselor. Erestor quickly attempted to pull himself to a standing position, but Feanor was upon him quickly kicking the elf in the ribs.

Erestor cried out in pain as he attempted to roll over onto his back, and clutched at his now aching ribs. Erestor then rolled onto his stomach and began to try and crawl away from Feanor. Feanor grabbed Erestor by his ankle and pulled him to his own leering face. Erestor trembled slightly at the rage that was in the eyes of the other elf. "Be. Still," Feanor snarled, "or I shall kill you."

Erestor still shook as Feanor released him roughly to the ground and pulled Erestor's arms above his head again. But when Feanor reached for the ties on Erestor's robes, the counselor whimpered loudly. "Please," Erestor beseeched the other elf, "I beg of you, do not do this to me. Do not disgrace me in such fashion."

Feanor's eyes narrowed. "Choose carefully your words Erestor. I do not disgrace you, I gift you with this. Now hush," Feanor ordered producing a cloth from underneath his tunic and tying it around the counselor's mouth. Feanor then once again reached for the other elf's robes.

Erestor closed his eyes in defeat as he felt Feanor opening his robes. A sob escaped through the gag as Feanor finally succeeded in pulling the robes away from Erestor's body leaving it pooling on the floor beneath him. Feanor grinned in satisfaction as his eyes roved over Erestor's body. Feanor once again leaned down and began to kiss and lick Erestor's neck and collarbone.

"You are beautiful meleth nin," Feanor whispered with a smile, "I promise to make this night special for you and me."

Erestor remained completely silent, his eyes still closed. The only sounds coming from the despairing elf were the sounds of his harsh panicky breathing. Feanor smiled lovingly as he began to kiss his way down the counselor's chest to his stomach. There, he met with more cloth.

Ever the modest elf, Erestor still work leggings underneath his formal robes whereas most elves did not. Feanor grinned again. "Ah so my lovely is bashful huh? There is no reason to be embarrassed around me." A loud muffled scream was tore from Erestor's throat as Feanor groped him roughly through his leggings. Feanor frowned again. "I. told. You. To. Be. Quiet!" Feanor punctuated this statement by slapping Erestor's face back and forth harshly. Feanor then dropped Erestor to the floor where the counselor lay in a daze.

When Erestor finally regained his wits, he felt Feanor pulling at the ties on his leggings and the restrained elf began to fight again. He kicked, bucked and twisted making soft protesting sounds and shaking his head back and forth. Feanor snarled at this new fight and sat up, pushing Erestor's legs down beneath him. Feanor grabbed the counselor by his long raven locks and pulled his face to meet his.

"I've had just about enough of this Erestor. Stop fighting me or I will have to get nasty," Feanor growled throwing Erestor to the ground again where his head bounced off the floor. A soft cry of pain came from Erestor as he allowed his eyes to close once again and he remained still.

Feanor smiled sickeningly. "That's better. Now, just hold still; the pain will not last long I promise." Feanor's words elicited another despairing sob from Erestor who allowed more crystalline tears to fall from his eyes. Feanor went back to caressing the terrified elf and kissing him gently.

Feanor stopped his assault in a hurry when the door crashed open. All was deathly silent as the newcomer and Feanor sized each other up. Finally Feanor spoke. "WHAT, are you doing here? Can you not see that my lover and I are busy?" Erestor released a loud sob at those words before Feanor continued, "you have no business here, go now and do not come back until we are finished."

It was still silent as the intruder attempted to quell the rage that was building up inside of him. He blinked his blue eyes once, then twice hard trying to dispel the image in front of him. Finally he could keep his silence no longer. "GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM."

Erestor's eyes snapped open in surprise before they came to rest on the form of Glorfindel standing in the splintered remains of the door. "'Fin," Erestor breathed through his gag in relief as he let his head fall back to the floor.

Glorfindel had been walking down the hallway on his way to his own chambers to retire, when he had seen the light at the end of the hall in Erestor's office. He had smiled to himself intent on forcing Erestor to retire himself. When he had approached the door however, he could hear the familiar sounds of flesh hitting flesh and low muffled voices. Hearing one of the many cries of pain that Erestor gave off, his eyes shot open in alarm, and he quickly stepped back from the doorway.

His eyes narrowing in rage, Glorfindel ran at the closed door at full speed, putting his shoulder into it. When the door gave way to a splintered mess, Glorfindel finally laid eyes on the situation at hand. He had felt his blood run cold as his eyes lay on Erestor and Feanor. Erestor was restrained and gagged on the floor of his own office, with Feanor laying on top of him. Erestor had tear tracks on his red, flushed face, and his robes had been forcibly torn away from his body. Erestor seemed not to have noticed his entrance, so deep in despair was the younger elf, and Glorfindel felt his blood go from cold to boiling as rage captivated him. Upon Glorfindel's roaring, Erestor's eyes shot open in surprise and fell on the warrior. As his own name escaped Erestor's mouth, Glorfindel felt a fierce need to protect the counselor and he let his eyes travel back to Feanor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Glorfindel hissed at Feanor when the other elf had still not moved away from Erestor.

Feanor frowned in displeasure from his position still on top of the counselor. "What does it look like? I am spending some well earned time with my new lover."

A loud whimper escaped Erestor at Feanor's words. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes dangerously. "He does not appear to be enjoying your company Feanor," Glorfindel growled.

"Yes he is. He loves me. And I love him. He is just nervous for his first time," Feanor replied coldly, "Now if you please, leave us. We have much to do."

Erestor panicked and shot Glorfindel a pleading look. 'Don't leave me here!' Erestor thought frantically, his breathing getting more and more rapid.

Glorfindel gritted his teeth as Feanor asked him to leave. "If he loves you and you love him. . .why have you restrained him so Feanor?"

"He was slightly reluctant. It was for his own good," Feanor answered slowly as if it were common sense.

Glorfindel felt his upper lip raise in a snarl. "FOOL! Any sort of reluctance on either party's side during courting or love making is a sign that they do not want it. Coercing one for your own desires or simply. . .taking it," Glorfindel explained nodding meaningfully at Erestor's prone body, "is strictly forbidden in Imladris and is grounds for exile or death. So I will say this one more time Feanor. Get. Off. Of. Him."

Feanor stared blankly at Glorfindel for a moment before turning back to Erestor. "I am sorry we are being interrupted meleth nin. But it will only be a few short minutes. I will rid us of that annoying blonde elf and then we will continue where we left off okay?" Feanor said tenderly before planting a loving kiss to Erestor's forehead and standing. Erestor had flinched at the contact and now his eyes sought Glorfindel's as Feanor crossed the room.

Glorfindel caught his gaze and smiled reassuringly at Erestor. "It will be alright Erestor," He murmured softly, "he shall not touch you again. I swear it."

Feanor stopped in his tracks. "You think you may keep me from Erestor? HA! You know what? I think you are just jealous of our love. I do not blame you though. I would be jealous of us too."

"HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU! Can you not see he fears you? Look into his eyes! There is no love there; Only fear and loathing!" Glorfindel exclaimed in exasperation. Feanor rolled his eyes in disbelief causing Glorfindel to momentarily lose his temper. "If you do not believe me, then ask him. Ask him if he wants to do this with you! If he loves you and wants to be with you!" Feanor remained quiet and stared angrily at Glorfindel who had had enough. "Fine I will ask him. Erestor? Do you want to sleep with Feanor?" Erestor shook his head emphatically "Do you wish to be in a relationship with Feanor?" Another shake of Erestor's head. "Will you ever wish to have anything to do with Feanor?" Another more hesitant shake of his head. "See?" Glorfindel responded.

Feanor glanced at Erestor in rage and began to stride towards the prone elf. "YOU! You ungrateful, pathetic lit-" Feanor's tirade was cut off as Glorfindel had stepped into his path and struck him harshly across the face sending the elf flying across the room away from Erestor. Glorfindel followed the downed elf and pulled his sword from its sheath.

Pointing the sword tip at Feanor's throat, Glorfindel stood over Feanor with a pure look of rage upon his face. "Do not move, or I will kill you," Glorfindel growled. When Feanor made no answer, Glorfindel turned on his heel and began to stride back towards Erestor with a soothing smile on his face.

Erestor regarded Glorfindel as one would an angel and Glorfindel could see the relief in his face. The look of relief turned to horror however a moment later. "FIN!" Erestor screamed in horror, the sound muffled by the gag still. Glorfindel spun just in time to see Feanor lunging at him with a dagger in his hand. Glorfindel managed to move out of the way so that it would not kill him, but the dagger managed to cut into his bicep.

Glorfindel gave a cry of surprise before spinning and grabbing Feanor's wrist to prevent him from striking again. The pair struggled for awhile before Glorfindel pushed him to the ground and struck at his skull with his sword. Feanor's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the ground.

Feanor lay still as Glorfindel gathered his breath and composure. Finally, he felt calm enough to turn and face Erestor. The dark haired elf's face was turned from him and he could hear the harsh trembling breathing. Glorfindel felt his anger rise again and he longed to turn and drive the length of his sword through Feanor's filthy body. But he knew that he may not do that now. Right now Erestor needed him.

Glorfindel quickly crossed the room and knelt next to the half naked elf. Tentatively, Glorfindel reached out and gently lay his hand on Erestor's shoulder. A loud whimper and sob burst from behind the gag and Erestor curled himself into a ball.

"'Restor, it's alright. It's me mellon nin," Glorfindel soothed. Wild, panicked eyes shot open and focused on the blonde elf before the panic melted away to absolute relief and the tension seemed to drain from his body. Erestor's eyes closed again as Glorfindel took this as a green light to reach forward and pull the gag from Erestor's mouth.

Erestor gulped in mouthfuls of air as he willed his pounding heart to slow down. "Are you alright Erestor?" Glorfindel asked softly as he gently untied the ropes about Erestor's wrists.

Erestor shakily sat up with Glorfindel's help and rubbed at his bleeding wrists absently. Glorfindel replaced the robes around Erestor's shoulders as he awaited his answer. "I. . ." Erestor began. But he could not continue as his gaze fell on Feanor laying motionless in the corner. Glorfindel followed his gaze. Erestor began to quake in fear and pulled his torn robe closer to his body.

"It's alright mellon nin, he will not harm you again," Glorfindel assured laying his hand on Erestor's shoulder again, "he will die before he touches you again."

Erestor's eyes still were locked on Feanor. "Did you. . ."

"No, he is alive."

"Good."

"Stay here. I will be right back," Glorfindel assured as he left the room. When he returned, he had two guards in tow. Glorfindel spoke to them in very quiet voices and moments later Feanor and the guards had left the room. When Glorfindel turned, he saw Erestor's very pale and panic stricken face. "Erestor? What is it?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

"The guards.. . .they were here and they. . .they know now and and and. . ." Erestor stammered.

"Shhh Erestor, they are my most trusted guards. I have sworn them to secrecy. They will say nothing to you or anyone else, of that I can assure you. . .otherwise I will have to kill them. They will not cross me," Glorfindel soothed with a soft smile.

Erestor managed a weak smile at Glorfindel's attempt at humor then went back to looking at the floor. Glorfindel hesitated before he asked the next question. "Erestor. . .was I. . .was I too late?"

Erestor looked at Glorfindel for a moment in confusion before it dawned on him what the warrior was asking. He shook his head vehemently. "Nay hir nin. You arrived just in time," the counselor whispered. Erestor swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat and licked his lips.

"Are you alright?" Glorfindel asked again.

Erestor glanced at Glorfindel for a moment before looking away and shaking his head slowly. "No," he whispered.

Glorfindel sighed and glanced at Erestor's still bleeding and raw wrists. He pulled one of them out for inspection. "These need to be tended to. I shall summon a healer," Glorfindel declared standing and starting for the door.

"NO!" Erestor cried suddenly causing Glorfindel to halt in his tracks and turn his head back to the elf on the floor. "No," Erestor repeated quietly, "no healers. I do not wish for anyone to know."

Glorfindel crossed back to Erestor and knelt next to him on the floor. "You do realize, Erestor, that what happened. . .it was not your fault," Glorfindel said slowly and firmly.

Erestor would not meet his gaze. "Somewhere in the back of my mind I know this 'Fin. But. . .right now I do not believe it." Erestor whispered feeling tears pooling in his eyes.

Glorfindel was silent for a moment before he reached out and pulled Erestor into his arms. Momentarily startled, Erestor tensed in the warrior's arms before he clutched at the warrior's tunic and buried his head in the warm chest Glorfindel provided. He took a deep shuddering breath willing himself not to fall apart in front of Glorfindel and found himself failing.

Sensing his struggle, Glorfindel pulled away slightly and tipped Erestor's chin up to meet his gaze. "Do not hide your tears Erestor. I will not fault you for them. I am your friend, and this is what I am here for."

"My tears shame me," Erestor whispered miserably turning his face from Glorfindel.

"Nay mellon nin. They are your strength," Glorfindel replied, his hand still on Erestor's shoulder.

Erestor released a shuddering sob before he collapsed against Glorfindel weakly, sobbing in near hysterics. The raven haired elf clutched desperately at Glorfindel's tunic as if he were afraid the warrior would disappear if he were to let go. Glorfindel clutched the counselor to him tightly and slowly rocked back and forth making crooning noises in Erestor's pointed ear.

Finally after nearly an hour, Erestor seemed to calm. With a shuddering breath, he pulled back slightly. Glorfindel finally studied Erestor and winced in sympathy. "Erestor, meldir, your wounds do need tending to whether you like it or not," Glorfindel addressed before silencing Erestor's new protests, "I know you do not want a healer to know. . .but what of Elrond? Surely you trust him to help you? And he will find out anyways."

Erestor shook his head looking at the floor. "I do not wish to see him right now. . . I can tend them myself in my chambers."

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor. "Now we can't have that. I shall take care of them myself," Glorfindel replied.

"Nay!" Erestor replied in embarrassment, "I would not have you go to all the trouble fo-."

"It is no trouble Erestor, I want to do it," Glorfindel replied with a smile. The smile quickly melted however when he noticed that Erestor began to tremble. Pulling Erestor to him again, Glorfindel lifted the counselor into his arms and began to stride from the room.

"'Fin! Put me down! I am quite capable of walking!"

"You are in shock 'Restor. It would take an hour with your shaking legs for us to get to your chambers. You wanted to be discrete did you not?"

Erestor smiled. "I did," he replied snuggling into Glorfindel's arms with a yawn.

Glorfindel chuckled. "You look like an elfling right now," the warrior teased.

"Don't be mean to me right now," Erestor whined.

"Sorry," Glorfindel replied tightening his arms around Erestor's aching body. Finally, the duo reached Erestor's chambers. Glorfindel quickly maneuvered the door open and carried Erestor inside, before setting Erestor on the ground to walk. He closed the door tightly before helping Erestor over to an overstuffed chair in the corner.

Once Erestor had leaned back comfortably in the chair before him, Glorfindel walked to the cupboard on the other side of the room. Reaching inside, Glorfindel pulled out simple bandages. Glorfindel returned to Erestor's side after grabbing the washing bowl on his way back. Erestor's tired eyes followed him the entire time, and he managed to force a weary smile as Glorfindel joined him again.

Glorfindel smiled back but said nothing even as he dipped a cloth into the cool water in the bowl. The blonde warrior set about diligently cleaning the wounds on Erestor's wrists first, wincing along with the counselor as he gasped in pain. "I am sorry mellon nin," Glorfindel murmured as he continued cleaning, "this part will be most unpleasant I am afraid."

Erestor just grunted his reply and closed his eyes. Moments later, they snapped open in fear, and he felt tears pooling in his eyes; yet, Erestor forced them back, unwilling to cry yet again this night. Glorfindel said nothing and began to bandage the now clean wrists. Once he finished that task, Glorfindel focused on the other wounds on Erestor's body. After he had cleaned the cuts on Erestor's face thoroughly, he sat back in hesitation. "Erestor. . .I know you have other hurts. . .would you permit me to look at them?" Glorfindel asked tentatively.

Erestor smiled weakly. "I trust you," he replied before pulling open his robes and allowing them to pool in the chair behind him.

Glorfindel had to bite back anger once again as he looked upon the already forming bruises on the counselor's stomach. Glorfindel gritted his teeth and once again felt the need to go to the dungeon to finish what he had started with Feanor.

Erestor had seen that look in the warrior's eyes only once before, and it had not turned out well for the one who the anger was centered on. "'Fin," he murmured touching Glorfindel's hand gently, suddenly feeling the need to comfort the warrior "it's alright; I'm alright."

"I know Erestor," Glorfindel replied, "but I am still angry." The blonde then wrapped Erestor's ribs and retrieved a nightshirt. Glorfindel turned his back politely as Erestor changed for bed. When he turned back around, Erestor's eyes were closed and he had a pained look on his face. "Erestor?" Glorfindel questioned.

Erestor's eyes met his. "I see him 'Fin. I can still feel him. I. . .do not feel safe. . ." Erestor replied shakily.

"He is gone 'Restor. I vow he shall never touch you again," Glorfindel promised fiercely. Erestor still looked doubtful. Glorfindel smiled. "Would you like me to stay tonight Erestor?"

"I. . ."

"It is no trouble," Glorfindel reassured as he led the counselor to bed, "if you cannot sleep, you cannot heal, and if me being here helps you sleep, then I will gladly stay for you."

Erestor smiled as Glorfindel pushed him into bed. "Hannon le mellon nin," Erestor whispered around a yawn, "truly, you are the best friend any elf could be blessed with."

Glorfindel smiled and pulled his tunic from his body. "I come in handy sometimes," he joked back as he pulled the throw blanket from the back of the easy chair, "I guess I have to be good at something."

Glorfindel began to settle back in the easy chair as Erestor watched. Erestor finally smiled guiltily at Glorfindel. "'Fin, you cannot spend the night in that chair," Erestor declared, "you will be most stiff in the morning. Come you shall sleep in bed."

Glorfindel hesitated. "Erestor this is fine. I do not want to make you uncomfortable. . ."

Erestor smiled reassuringly this time. "Glorfindel I know you will not hurt me. I trust you. Please, come."

Hesitating still, Glorfindel rose from the chair and strode to the opposite side of the bed. He climbed in and pulled the covers over him. "Night counselor Erestor," Glorfindel murmured with a yawn as his eyes glazed over.

Erestor grinned. "Night Captain Glorfindel," Erestor replied, "and thank you for being there." Erestor's eyes glazed over and he smiled to himself, thankful that he could forget about his ordeal until the morning; safe with the knowledge that Glorfindel was near him should something go wrong.

Fin

Hmmm that was quite long…10 pages?!?!?!?!?!?! My goodness. Well now that that plot bunny is out of the way I can concentrate on When the Morning Comes ((chapter 3 is almost done!))

TRANSLATIONS:

Mellon nin- my friend

Hir nin- my lord

Meleth nin – my love

Meldir- dear friend


End file.
